Relatos de una venganza tardía
by White Rock Shooter19
Summary: Una mujer sedienta de venganza, un hombre que tan solo desea el poder y una espada mitológica en malas manos...


Relatos de una venganza tardía.

Ok aquí les traigo mi primer original. Espero que les guste y comenten! Aquí va el primer cap!

Venganza

El día de hoy cumplen cinco años, cinco años desde que ocurrió el accidente, quiero que todo el que lea esto sepa y entienda mi experiencia, que sepa la tristeza que me invade en estos momentos y lo duro que resulta para mí escribir estas líneas sin que silenciosas lágrimas caigan por mis mejillas, sin que inunden mis pupilas. Todo comenzó hace 15 días, en la ciudad de Madrid mientras pasaba mis vacaciones de invierno…

*Flash Back*

Hoy había sido un día un tanto extraño. Mi mejor amiga y yo habíamos salido del cine, después de una larga sesión de crepúsculo; la verdad solo había ido allí para complacer a mi amiga pues esos días parecía un poco triste, cuando unos tipos se nos acercaron, nosotras al verlos fuimos hacia otro lado pero ellos fueron más rápidos y nos cortaron el paso.

—Vaya, vaya…¿Qué hacen dos chicas indefensas, solas en un lugar como este?— preguntó el que parecía ser el líder de la pandilla. Obviamente que era una pregunta retórica, pues no se molestó en esperar una contestación. A su señal uno de los hombres agarró a mi amiga y se la llevó, los demás se fueron con ellos dejándonos solos al líder y a mí. Yo envalentonada saque mi daga e intenté rajarle la garganta, pero el previó mi movimiento y me agarró el brazo antes de que pudiera llegar a tocarle.— No, no, no … las chicas buenas no hacen eso…— dijo apretándome la mano para que soltara la daga, luego de que la soltara me acercó a él y comenzó a besarme salvajemente, yo me retorcía e intentaba pegarle pero él me superaba en fuerza, de mis ojos comenzaron a salir lagrimas de rabia, impotencia y desesperación, ese hombre iba a violarme y yo no podía hacer nada.

De un momento a otro sentí un tirón hacia atrás, otro hombre apareció en escena, un poco más joven a mi parecer, tendría unos dieciocho años, era bastante alto y musculoso, tenía el pelo negro como la noche y unos ojos azules hipnotizantes, cogió la daga del suelo y desapareció, al segundo estaba detrás del otro hombre haciéndole una cortada bastante profunda en el antebrazo, era imposible, se había movido demasiado rápido, volvió a desaparecer y esta vez cuando apareció le rasgó el pecho y le dio una patada en la mandíbula haciéndole trastabillar, hasta que finalmente cayó al suelo inconsciente. El chico había vuelto a desaparecer, se había marchado.

Yo todavía estaba en shock por lo ocurrido, pero de repente me acordé, me acordé de mi amiga y de cómo se la habían llevado, no sé cómo pero me levanté, cogí nuevamente la daga y salí corriendo en dirección por donde se la habían llevado. No tardé mucho tiempo en escuchar unos gritos y muchos golpes, temí lo peor, pero, para mi sorpresa no era mi amiga la que gritaba sino los hombres que se la habían llevado, era él de nuevo, el chico tenía ahora una katana y los golpes eran mucho más feroces, como si antes no quisiera asustarme. Vi a mi amiga acurrucada en una de las esquinas con la ropa rasgada y con muchos golpes. No paraba de temblar, esos hombres también habían intentado violarla. Cuando el chico terminó la faena me miró con sus profundos ojos azules como queriéndome decir algo y se esfumó.

*xXx*

Dos días después…

Había vuelto a casa ayer y todos estaban esperándome con los brazos abiertos. Mis padres me habían dejado ir a esas vacaciones con mi amiga por mi 15 cumpleaños que casualmente coincidía en las fechas de navidad, pasando por primera vez las navidades sin la compañía de mi familia. Ellos no sabían nada de lo ocurrido y tampoco yo iba a decírselo, porque seguramente nunca más me dejarían volver a salir sola sin la compañía de alguien que pudiera protegerme. Yo podría haberme protegido sola si hubiera tenido mi katana allí y hubiera estado más tranquila, pero eso no sucedió asique lo pasado, pasado está. Desde el día de mi cuasi violación decidí que debería entrenar más para que cosas como esa no volvieran a suceder. Ese día iría a hablar con mi sensei, el hombre más poderoso que había conocido nunca, pero a la vez más humilde, tranquilo y bueno que cualquier otro. Él aparte de ser mi sensei era uno de mis amigos más preciados, seguro que entendería mis razones para querer ser más fuerte.

Pero eso no fue así; mi madrasta se empeñó en que quería estar más tiempo conmigo así que no me quedó otra que complacerla. Esa noche a la hora de acostarme, hice mi revisión diaria como todas las noches desde que mi verdadera madre había muerto asesinada por unos ladrones. Mi padre y mi madrastra estaban en su habitación durmiendo, mi abuela estaba viendo la tele y seguramente se acostaría en unos minutos y mis hermanas se habían marchado hace algunas horas. Tranquilamente me acosté, sin saber aún que esa noche mi vida cambiaría para siempre. A la madrugada me desperté con un mal presentimiento, volví a hacer mi revisión mental un tanto asustada; mi abuela estaba durmiendo en su habitación y lo mismo mi padre y mi madrastra luego estaban esos ruidos que venían de la puerta de abajo y nada más.

Adormecida volvía a acostarme,… ¡espera!, ¿ruidos abajo? Eso no era normal, en silencio y tratando de mantener la calma como me habían enseñado cogí mi katana de su vidriera y solté la cadena, a continuación salí al pasillo. Casi en las escaleras vi una sombra, me asusté y casi grito de no ser porque mi padre me tapó la boca. ¡Uf! Era mi padre no tenía por qué preocuparme; volví a la habitación y cogí otra katana para mi padre pues el también había sido entrenado en el arte del Kempo- Karate. Se la llevé y los dos bajamos con cautela, silenciosos como panteras acechando a una presa. Cuando llegamos al final de la escalera no detectamos nada raro hasta que dos sombras se nos abalanzaron desde atrás.

Mi padre y yo sacamos rápidamente las katanas de sus fundas en sintonía, ¿cuántas veces habíamos ensayado ese movimiento?, ¿cincuenta, cien veces? Los dos éramos cinturón negro séptimo dan y sabíamos lo que hacer ¡ya éramos masters desde hace tiempo! No nos comparábamos con nuestro sensei que el ya era un gran master, pero nosotros sabíamos defendernos y ahora que estábamos en mi terreno las cosas no serían tan fáciles. Ejecutamos varios golpes y en menos de un minuto los dos hombres que nos habían atacado estaban ya en el suelo, muerto ¿qué se habían creído esos peleles? Tenían que enviar algo más contra nosotros… y así lo hicieron.

Su líder apareció de entre las sombras llamándome, mis ojos se abrieron a más no poder, ¡ ese hombre ya debería estar muerto! Pero lo que más me sorprendió era que aquel chico, el chico que me había salvado estaba allí, allí junto a ellos… tenía una katana Wakizashi Gold exactamente igual que la mía, el chico se lanzó al ataque sin previo aviso, me retiré hacia atrás y esquivé el golpe al tiempo que me lanzaba un sablazo que pasó muy cerca de su garganta, en sus ojos podía verse remordimiento y culpa, en los míos tristeza, fuerza de voluntad, extrañeza y confusión. Di una vuelta sobre mi misma y le hice un corte en el brazo mientras él me hacia uno en la pierna.

El combate estaba reñido, su estilo de lucha me sonaba demasiado acaso era… no era imposible que fuera alumno de mi sensei el es una persona buena y pacífica, nunca aprobaría esto, este pensamiento me distrajo un poco y enseguida una lluvia de golpes me cayó encima, pude esquivar la mayoría y devolver algunos golpes lo que hizo a mi adversario retirarse un poco, la pelea siguió así hasta que me distraje por ver que disparaban a mi padre en el brazo, grave error, pues el chico me hizo un corte bastante grave en la pierna, incapaz de sostenerme caí al suelo, después una patada en la mandíbula me dejo noqueada unos instantes, sacudí la cabeza e intenté levantarme pero me era imposible ya no sentía la pierna ya habían reducido a mi padre entre 8 hombres con katanas y yo estaba sola indefensa, en mi interior resonó la voz de mi maestro diciendo que no me rindiera que luchara, me era imposible… de repente se me ocurrió la última técnica que había aprendido, pero... mi sensei me prohibió expresamente que la usara pues en manos inexpertas era muy peligrosa y podía írseme de las manos, pues era una técnica que solo los más poderosos gran masters lograban dominar y yo todavía era una simple master, no me queda otra opción, aparté los ojos un segundo para ver como estaba mi padre y me quedé petrificada viendo como metían un revolver en la mandíbula de mi padre y apretaban el gatillo, no podía apartar la vista de su cuerpo que caía al suelo.

El tiempo se paró en mi interior y lagrimas caían copiosamente por mis mejillas, sentía la que mi corazón se rompía trocito a trocito. La ira, la furia y el odio extremo sustituyeron rápidamente a la tristeza, estaba ciega de furia y sin pensarlo dos veces ataqué. La técnica era llamada ''Batir de alas de la muerte''; salté en el aire y me impulsé con la barandilla, di una vuelta y le pegué una patada al líder y mientras este caía le corté la cabeza. Caí al suelo salpicada por la sangre de ese loco degenerado y poco a poco me di la vuelta. Nada más limpiarme un poco comencé la masacre, pues mientras ejecutaba la técnica escuché los gritos de mi madrastra y de mi abuela esos asesinos las habían matado. Cuando hube acabado me di cuenta de que el chico de ojos azules se había marchado, y con ese pensamiento quedé inconsciente.

*xXx*

Despierta, despierta… una voz me llamaba, era una voz hipnotizante, espera… ¡era mi propia voz!, ¿dónde estaba? Lo único que veía era negro, pero un poco más lejos vi una luz un camino, de seguro que estaba soñando pensé, que error más tonto el mío, abrí esa puerta y al instante todo se removió en mi interior, sentí algo húmedo en mi cara, comencé a abrir los ojos lentamente y vi a mi hermana llorando, me erguí poco a poco para llamar su atención, cuando me vio que me levantaba se lanzó a mis brazos sorpresivamente llorando. ''Creí que estabas muerta'' me repetía, pero…¿porqué decía eso? Si todo había sido un sueño ¿verdad?, ya empezaba a ponerme nerviosa, y de repente comencé a recordar, recordar cómo le volaban la cabeza a mi padre y como peleaba contra ese chico… recuerdo las palabras de mi sensei en mi cabeza, recuerdo la rabie y el odio, recuerdo como ejecuté a la perfección el '' Batir de alas de la muerte'' y una carnicería, ¿después? Unos ojos azules que me miraban arrepentidos y nada más…

Los días pasaban rápidamente y yo seguía en el hospital recuperándome. Me dijeron que había estado un año y medio en coma y que el funeral de mi padre ya se había hecho y yo no había asistido. Por la puerta de mi habitación vi entrar a unos agentes, seguramente la policía nacional se hubiera enterado de que ya había despertado y quería respuestas o, peor aún arrestarme.

—Señorita Yetman necesitamos respuestas sobre lo que pasó el 17 de noviembre de2011 y ya no podemos seguir esperando, le crimen que cometió es muy grave y la llevaremos a juicio en cuanto se recupere, usted asesinó a hombres inocentes y con familias y además a su propio padre— Dijo el primer hombre.

Mis ojos se abrieron a más no poder, ¿inocentes? si claro, ¿con familia? tal vez, ¿mate yo a mi padre? Y una mierda esos gilipollas e creían que habían resuelto el caso y ni se acercaban a la realidad. No respondí a ninguna de sus preguntas al final terminaron yéndose con las manos vacías. Cuando me aseguré de que no me escuchaban llamé a mi hermana. Le dije que me trajera todo el arsenal de armas que tenía en el armario de doble fondo de la habitación. Iba a necesitar todas esas y muchas más, tendría que pedirle una katana nueva a su sensei pues la suya estaba retenida en el almacén de armas de la policía de Madrid. ¿La razón?

Venganza.

TO BE CONTINUED

Que les pareció? LOL a mi me gusto el final… saben de quien se va a vengar? Si el líder ya está muerto dirán muchos… pero no todo es lo que parece…


End file.
